A Sad Dream
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha to visit someone, a shy girl that had a crush on a certain blond and he has something to tell her.One shot


A.N:Well I was talking to a friend on myspace we we're bored so we started role playing and she picked the ducks ass and i picked the shy girl. As you notice what i called Sasuke you may come to the conclusion that I'm a Sasuke hater. Ding ding ding you just won the lottery,which means you guessed right. Well it seemed like it would make a good story. It took me a week to finally make a title for the story. Which was hell until i made up the ending in my head. Enjoy the one shot.

* * *

Hinata walked around the streets of Konoha aimlessly,her life hasn't been what she wished it would be. Yes somethings were good,like Neji being nicer toward her and sparing with her when they both have some free time. Her father praising her when she did a good job on a mission and he also tried spending more time with her. But then there are the bad things,she gave up on Naruto. He started dating Sakura because she told him of her growing feelings for him.

Naruto started being more friendly with her after he hooked up with Sakura. Hinata doesn't even feel the spark she used to whenever he used to be around her. Kiba gave up on her because Hinata finally told him she loved him like a brother and nothing more. Its been weeks since she told him that,he hasn't talked to her since. Hinata sighed as she sat down on a bench that's near the academy,she looked around.

_"This is were Sakura told me was the last time she saw Sasuke."_

Sakura and Hinata became friends when Naruto left to train, they told each other everything but the friendship really didn't last long. After Sakura got with Naruto she stopped talking to Hinata doing little things to try and get Hinata jealous. But she doesn't know that Hinata gave up as soon as she had heard the words of returning of affection that Sakura had said to Naruto. She sighed once more as she remembered the boy who left the village for power. When he was still around she did have a tiny spot for Sasuke in her heart, but back then she had a huge crush on Naruto. She started to remember Sasuke's handsome features and the small love she had for him resurfaced, she wasn't like all the other girls back then.

She sticked with having a crush on Naruto only once in a while Sasuke's face would flash in her mind, as she looked around she saw someone familiar. She gasped and whispered "Speak of the devil." When she would talk to herself no stuttering, to others she couldn't help herself. Sasuke looked her way and walked away, "U-Um S-Sasuke wait." she ran after him,it was strange that no one was around. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and looked her,"What do you want?"

She blushed and looked at the ground,_"He kind of still looks the same...but he's taller now and has different clothes."_she thought to herself."Um...w-well you s-see.." She couldn't seem to get to the point, _"What was the point?"_ she questioned herself,why did she stop him from walking out of her sight? He stared a her waiting for an answer that was worth stopping for. As she said nothing his patience was running out, "What is it? I don't have time to waste." She flinched and made up a quick lie.

"W-Would you spar with m-me?" she said barely above a whisper. He continued to stare at her and gave an okay,"But first I'm kind of hungry, lets get some ramen or something." Hinata looked at him with disbelief, did he not know that people would see him and panic or something. She just followed to Ichiraku Ramen and sat with him they were given some ramen. "So...hows Sakura?" Hinata jumped a little at the question, how was Sakura?

"W-Well Sakura still punches N-Naruto about s-stupid stuff." she smiled at the memory of a beat up Naruto and Sakura storming off. Sasuke looked at her all serious at first,"Hinata you can't tell anyone I was here, okay." she looked at him then his face went soft and he gave her one of his rare smiles."And you look nice." Hinata blushed madly she nodded about not telling anyone that he was around, she didn't need to tell anyone he was in Konoha. It seemed as if no one could see him anyways no one looked their way with suspicion in their eyes, and no yelling look its Sasuke, he must have used some jutsu.

While Hinata was thinking real hard on how people didn't notice Sasuke,he moved closer to her. His breath tickling her cheek,"Um Hinata I need to tell you something." He paused not sure about something then continued,"You can't say a word to anyone about what I'm going to tell you." She just stared at her bowl of ramen ready to listen to what he had to say. He moved even closer to her and whispered into her ear,"I've always loved you."

Hinata's face turned beet red and she turned her head slowly to look at him, shock written all over her face. She stared at him for a few more seconds the fainted. Hinata hit her head against the counter and before she hit the floor Sasuke caught her and took her to his old apartment. It seems no one has touched it, every thing was in place most things had a thick layer of dust on them. Hinata woke up she found herself sitting on a couch she never saw before,"You okay?" she looked to her left to see Sasuke was kneeling beside the couch he stayed by her side till she woke up.

A small blush appeared on her face as she nodded her head, he touched her forehead."You got hurt...I'm going to take care of you ok?" he looked into her eyes waiting for an answer. Her blushes grew a deeper shade of red,"U-Um okay." There was his answer he moved closer to her just like before she fainted. "Are you going to stay here?" She looked away from Sasuke she didn't know if she should stay or not so she said what seemed like what he wanted. "U-Um if its okay w-with you...could I?"

"Sure its ok...Hinata do you like me?" Hinata stared at her hands "Um...I'm n-not sure, I-I mean I do have crush on N-Naruto."

_"Its a lie!" _her mind was screaming for her to tell the truth.

"B-But I guess you c-could say I have some feelings for y-you."

_"Now that's the truth." _her mind cheered.

As the silence took over Hinata started to replay what had happened so far. Her feelings for him weren't small no longer she gave up on Naruto and this moment feels like a dream to her. Sasuke smirked, "Oh really?" he pushed Hinata down on the couch and pined her down. Holding her by her wrists, she looked at him with wide eyes. Hinata whispered his name "What?" he answer before he kissed Hinata with care,nothing but gentleness in it, Hinata didn't kiss back instead she whimpered which got Sasuke's attention.

"Are you ok?" he then got off of her. Hinata got off the couch she turned her back to him while blushing."Y-Yeah." Her voice shook, she was really nervous and she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Sasuke turned Hinata around so she could face him, "I really love you." He grabbed her hand and put it up his shirt she just looked into his eyes."Do you have feeling s for me don't be afraid to show them ok."

"I-I have feelings for you,I g-gave up on N-Naruto a long time ago." she looked away from him. He put a hand on her cheek, Hinata leaned into his touch. "Don't be scared ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She put one of her hands on Sasuke's hand that still laid on her cheek. "I...I know you wont hurt me." He kissed her passionately and this time she kissed him back just a equally passionately, Sasuke dragged Hinata into his room.

"Your staying with me here." he nuzzled against her head then let her go,sat on her bed and took his shirt off. "What do you want to do?" Hinata put her hands on her eyes, blushed and turned away from him. "I-I d-don't know." Sasuke shrugged and tried to go to sleep, Hinata walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it. It was silent until a crash was heard,Sasuke froze"Hide now! Its Orochimaru!" Hinata hesitated at first but then ran to a closet while Sasuke hid under the bed.

"Where the hell is that brat disappearing out of nowhere i was sure he'd come back here."The snake like Sannin just looked around and left,he didn't look in the closet or under the bed, he didn't move anything around. After a slam of the door Sasuke got out from under the bed and opened the closet door."You can come out now sorry but if he found you he would give me a beating or maybe you one." Hinata stared at Sasuke confused, she got out and asked why. "Well because he doesn't want me to go off telling people where he hides and he doesn't want me to love anyone."

Sasuke hugged Hinata and she him hugged back. She thought it was weird that Sasuke was to not get attached to anyone,"W-What do we do now?" Sasuke let Hinata go,"Anything you want to do?" She shook her head while Sasuke put his shirt back on."Want to spar?" She agreed to spar with him and then finally asked."A-Are you sure i-its ok to be out in the open?w-what if someone s-sees you?"Sasuke walked for the door."It'll be fine." Hinata and Sasuke walked to the training grounds, Sasuke still walking around unnoticed by the people of Konoha.

Hinata stopped walking once they were in the training ground and Sasuke put some distance between them. "Ok show me what you got." Hinata activated her byakugan and tried to hit Sasuke. He activated his shringan and used fire ball jutsu. Hinata jumped out of the way and hit Sasuke's back. Sasuke threw a suriken at Hinata and she threw a kunai at the suriken making both fall to the ground Sasuke then kicks Hinata. She recovers from the kick and punches Sasuke in the stomach, minutes turned to hours and the sun started to set.

They are both breathing hard almost exhausted,"You've gotten strong." He tried punching her in the face but missed. Hinata then tripped Sasuke making him fall face got up quickly to hear Hinata laughing at him,"What the fuck you do that for?" He looked kind of mad but Hinata ignored it as she giggled her lungs out."For a good laugh." was her response."Nice " Sasuke said as he pushed Hinata into the river, she grabbed him taking him down with her.

Hinata started to laugh like no tomorrow as she got up and helped Sasuke up as well. Sasuke took hold for both of Hinata's hands into his and rested his forehead on hers. She looked into his eyes love shining in them as she smiled at him,he sighed a gave her a quick kiss."I love you...I'm sorry." Hinata looked at him with confusion now,"W-Wha-" was all that came out as she became a limp body in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke carried Hinata bridal style to the Hyuga compound and laid Hinata down on her bed in her room. He kissed he cheek and hid outside as she started to stir,Hinata sat up quickly only to find herself in her dark room.

She walked to her window,"It was a dream?" she started to talk to herself."N-No it couldn't have." She wouldn't believe that what happened was a dream. Sasuke's touch felt too real to be his warm breath,his hugs,his kisses,and most of all his words. Tears started to roll down her cheeks shining from the light of the moon. She felt so happy for once and now it flew out of her hands,she knew she would never feel that happiness ever again."Sasuke." She closed her window a curled up into a ball on her bed sobs escaping her throat no matter how hard she tried to make them stop those heart broken sobs tore Sasuke apart on the inside. He couldn't stay much longer and shed a tear for his lover as he left.

* * *

A.N:I think I did bad be nice and leave reviews **please** and thank you.


End file.
